NoStockingz
NoStockingz is the debut studio album by Flex Entertainment member Submarine Man. It was released on August 31st, 2018, shortly after his collaboration with 6ix9ine was taken off of digital stores. The deluxe edition, containing many new songs, was released the following January. It contains guest appearances by Lama Doodle, Footye North, Lil Flexer, Sakooni!, & more. Tracklisting Notes * "To the Top" & "The Crown" were removed from digital stores later in 2019 due to him and JackG‘s relationship deteriorating, & Rich White Man wanting to capitalize off the success of “''The Crown''.” Singles Several singles were released prior to the standard album, including "Feet Are The Best", featuring Sakooni!, "Dog Walk", "War InThe Stars", "Socky, "Submarine Boy Rules, also featuring Sakooni!, & "Let's Get Those Bottles!". A music video was made for most of these singles. Prior to the deluxe edition, "I Love The Smelly Feet", featuring Footye North & Lama Doodle, "Fuck All Does Lamas", "Stinko Foot", featuring Lama Doodle, Sakooni!, & Footye North, & "Mo Foota". Music videos were also made for a few of these deluxe singles. Composition While a lot of songs on NoStockingz are original songs, such as the title track & "Submarine Boy Rules", there are some songs that are rip off versions of other songs, such as, "Dog Walk", being based off of "Plug Walk", by Rich The Kid, & "Shave Yo Momma! // Funeral", being based off "Billie Jean", by Michael Jackson. Also, while most songs have an instrumental, some songs are done acapella, such as the title track, "War in The Stars", & "Water Acapella". Some of these acapella tracks are assisted by acapella group Sakooni!. The production, when it is non-acapella, is primarily handled by Submarine Man himself & DJ Foot, Submarine Man's primary producer. Lyrics Many songs on the album consist of lyrics about feet, such as smelling feet, and being against wearing socks. While many have interpreted this album to be a joke, Submarine Man himself has stated on numerous occasions including on Twitter that his music is not a joke and is meant to be taken seriously. The title, "NoStockingz", refers to not wearing socks, meaning being in your barefeet. It is shown throughout the album that Submarine Man does not like it when people wear socks, referring to people he dislikes as stockings. Reception NoStockingz was received with mostly negative reviews. On the site Album of the Year it has received a 14/100 with users like Slime Season, Toasterqueen12 and TheDankestMeme calling it "garbage" and sometimes the worst album ever. It's deluxe edition has a 12/100 with even more negative reception than the original version. However there has been some good reception to the album however it has mostly come from rabid Submarine Man stans (Footis) and not actual music reviewers. Legacy NoStockingz is considered one of the most notorious or rather infamous Flex albums, notably for containing "Dog Walk" & "Stinko Foot", which both of which have 10s of thousands of views, being some of the most viewed Flex songs of all time. It is possibly the most popular Flex album of all time. This album also helped Submarine Man to become arguably the most popular Flex Entertainment artist ever at least as of now. Category:Albums Category:Submarine Man albums